


Podfic: your ex-lover is (still not quite) dead

by lady_peony



Category: Loveless, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony
Summary: personally would like to thank copperiisulfate for permission to podfic this and for sending me on a music listening spree of my teen years' top hits THANKS





	Podfic: your ex-lover is (still not quite) dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your ex-lover is (still not quite) dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807949) by [copperiisulfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate). 



**your ex-lover is (still not quite) dead**

Author: [copperiisulfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate)  
Reader: lady_peony  
Summary: _the closer you are, the stronger you fight. a natsume yuujinchou/loveless fusion_

Warnings: mentions of graphic depictions of violence.

Text: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807949/chapters/26637741)  
Length: 12:10 minutes  
Podfic Download: [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1d69crnsby9pn99/%5BPodfic%5D%20your%20ex%20lover%20is%20still%20not%20quite%20dead.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> personally would like to thank copperiisulfate for permission to podfic this and for sending me on a music listening spree of my teen years' top hits THANKS


End file.
